1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an imaging module having an imaging unit on which an imaging device is mounted and a signal processing unit configured to perform signal processing on a signal.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has appeared an imaging module applicable to various types of devices including not only a digital camera and a digital video camera, but also a mobile phone having an imaging function and an endoscope system for observing the inside of an examinee's organ. Among them, the endoscope system incorporates, at its distal end portion of the flexible and elongate inserting tool, an imaging module including an imaging unit and a signal processing unit. An imaging device having a plurality of pixels is mounted on the imaging unit. The signal processing unit performs signal processing on a light quantity signal imaged by the imaging unit. By inserting the inserting tool into the body cavity, a region to be examined is observed, for example.
The imaging unit includes an optical system such as a lens, and an imaging device such as a CCD image sensor or a CMOS image sensor for generating image data of a subject by performing photoelectric conversion on light with which the optical system forms the image. The image data generated by the imaging unit is output to the signal processing unit as the light quantity signal.
Here, a semiconductor module (imaging module) in which the imaging unit and the signal processing unit are connected by a micro-bump has been proposed, in order to enhance the processing speed at the signal processing unit described above (for example, see JP 2009-170944 A). This imaging module makes it possible to drive and read all pixels or many pixels at the same time, to make the image quality of a display image excellent.